Lekkoatletyka
thumb|200px|Lekkoatleta musi umieć rozgrzewać się w powietrzu thumb|200px|I jak mam stąd zejść? Lekkoatletyka - zbiór letnich dyscyplin sportowych mających ze sobą niewiele wspólnego. Łączy je głównie to, że są to dyscypliny oparte na naturalnych ruchach, które w jakiś tam sposób uprawiano od zawsze (uciekanie przed tygrysem, rzut oszczepem we wroga itp.). Nie wiadomo tylko, na jakiej naturalnej czynności opiera się skok o tyczce. Konkurencje lekkoatletyczne łączy również miejsce rozgrywania - rozgrywa się je w większości na stadionie lekkoatletycznym. Spora część może być rozgrywana również na hali, ale nie wszystkie - podczas biegu na 400 metrów przez płotki zawodnicy musieliby omijać płotki poprzewracane na poprzednim okrążeniu, a rzut młotem mógłby poskutkować stratami w ludziach po stronie publiczności. Ani na hali, ani nawet na stadionie nie rozgrywa się również chodu i maratonu, aby zawodnicy robiąc sto ileśtam okrążeń nie doznali zmian w psychice. Innym czynnikiem wspólnym dla konkurencji lekkoatletycznych jest sposób koncentrowania się zawodników. Niemal każdy z nich przed swoją próbą wykonuje ściśle zaplanowany ciąg czynności. Algorytmu tego nie wolno naruszyć - nawet wtedy, gdy zawodnik wykonuje dwie próby pod rząd, to między nimi musi się ubrać w dres i rozebrać z powrotem. Transmisje Podczas zawodów lekkoatletycznych rozgrywa się kilka konkurencji w tym samym czasie. W związku z tym realizator musi umieć oddzielać wydarzenia ważne od mniej ważnych. Najczęściej wygląda to tak, że pokazuje się wszystkie konkurencje biegowe, a konkurencje techniczne pokazuje się fragmentami. Niby ma to sens, bo biegi uchodzą za bardziej widowiskowe, ale... czy naprawdę rywalizacja zawodniczek zajmujących ostatnie miejsca w tabeli siedmioboju jest ciekawsza od finału rzutu młotem? No i jeśli już jest pokazywany jakiś skok/rzut, to dlaczego zamiast oglądać aktualnie występującego zawodnika, musimy podziwiać powtórki nieudanych prób czwartego zawodnika w kadrze gospodarzy? Podsumowując, zaletą transmisji z zawodów lekkoatletycznych jest to, że zawsze dzieje się coś ciekawego (czego nie można powiedzieć np. o piłce nożnej). Nie zawsze będzie nam jednak dane obejrzeć akurat to, czego się spodziewaliśmy. Jako rekompensatę można przyjąć to, że można sobie popatrzeć na ładne lekkoatletki. Szkolenie thumb|200px|Spora część młodzieży trenowała lekkoatletykę jedynie w [[Track & Field|ten sposób]] Spora część dyscyplin zaliczanych do lekkoatletyki jest stosunkowo prosta do uprawiania. Do amatorskiego treningu nie potrzeba ani szczególnie drogiego sprzętu, ani nie wiadomo jakich obiektów. Wybór konkurencji lekkoatletycznych jest na tyle duży, że każdy (no, prawie każdy) mógłby coś sobie trenować. Chudy niech trenuje biegi długodystansowe, gruby pchnięcie kulą, itd. Byłaby to idealna sprawa do nauki na lekcjach wychowania fizycznego. Byłaby, ale to by się musiało chcieć nauczycielowi. I tu się pojawia problem. No bo po co pilnować uczniów, mierzyć im czas/odległość i uczyć techniki, skoro można rzucić im piłkę i niech sobie grają. A wymagane sprawdziany jakoś tam się przeprowadzi - jedna próba skoku w dal wystarczy do wystawienia oceny, a biegać każdy umie, więc trening niepotrzebny. Konkurencje Biegi * Bieg na 60 m - uboga wersja sprintu, rozgrywana tylko w wersji halowej oraz w szkołach podstawowych. Na hali biegnie się to nie po bieżni dookoła, a po takim dodatkowym czymś na samym środku. Parę metrów za metą jest wówczas ściana obita materacem. * Bieg na 100 m - typowy sprint. Startujesz i zapieprzasz ile wlezie. Wygrywają Jamajczycy, ewentualnie czarnoskórzy Amerykanie. * Bieg na 200 m - trochę dłuższa forma sprintu (1 łuk i ostatnia prosta). Wygrywają najczęściej ci sami, co na setkę. * Bieg na 400 m - uno kółko po stadionie. Zaliczany jeszcze do biegów krótkich, chociaż w podstawówce traktowany jako bieg długi. * Sztafeta 4 x 100 m - każdy biegnie setkę i przekazuje pałeczkę dalej. Dyscyplina ta bywa uprawiana również przy stole - wówczas cztery osoby piją po setce. * Sztafeta 4 x 400 m - zasady te same co 4 x 100, tylko inny dystans. Ta dyscyplina również bywa uprawiana przy stole, ale wymaga to od zawodników większego doświadczenia. * 100 m przez płotki - biegnie się sto metrów przeskakując (lub potykając się o) płotki. Ten dystans przeznaczony jest tylko dla kobiet. * 110 m przez płotki - to samo co powyżej, tylko w wersji dla mężczyzn. Tych 10 metrów zapewne odgrywa ogromną różnicę w przygotowaniu kondycyjnym. Tak dużą, że kobiety nie dałyby rady przebiec. * 400 m przez płotki - o, a ten dystans biegną zarówno mężczyźni, jak i kobiety. Czyli jednak da się. * Bieg na 800 metrów - dystans średni. Na stadionie są to dwa okrążenia, na początku ostatniego pojawia się dzwonek (gdyby ktoś nie pamiętał, czy już przebiegał przez metę). Na tym dystansie wyjątkowo biali ludzie mają szansę walczyć o zwycięstwo, chociaż i tak często powygrywają jakieś Murzyny. * Bieg na 1500 metrów - taki dziwny dystans składający się z 3 i 3/4 okrążenia. * Bieg na 5000 metrów - uuu, to już jest dystans długi. Można w nim startować, ale jeśli nie jesteś Kenijczykiem/Etiopczykiem o anorektycznej budowie ciała, to zapomnij o medalu. Tutaj znaczenia dzwonka przed ostatnim kółkiem nikt nie kwestionuje. * Bieg na 10000 metrów - to samo, co na 5 km, tylko jeszcze bardziej hardcorowe. Pierdyliard okrążeń. * 3000 m z przeszkodami - sporo okrążeń, na każdym trzeba przeskoczyć kilka płotków (ale takich solidnych, jak się o nie zahaczy butem to można wylądować na mordzie) i rów z wodą, przez który zawodnicy muszą biegać w mokrych butach. Im bardziej zmęczony zawodnik, tym głębiej się w tym rowie zanurzy. * Maraton - bieg na zabójczym dystansie 42 195 metrów. Rozgrywany na cześć przebiegnięcia jakiegoś starożytnego Greka z Maratonu do Aten. Nieważne, że tamten dystans wynosi 37 km. Kolejne 3 km dołożono dużo później, a pozostałe 2 km z hakiem dodano podczas olimpiady w Londynie, bo tak Anglikom trasa pasowała. Oprócz imprez lekkoatletycznych maraton rozgrywa się często jako bieg uliczny, w celu promowania zdrowego trybu życia. Tylko dlaczego zachęcając ludzi do aktywności fizycznej trzeba promować tak ekstremalny wysiłek? Może promujmy jeszcze rekreacyjne podnoszenie ciężarów... Skoki * Skok wzwyż - rozpędzanie się przodem, aby wybić się bokiem i przelecieć tyłem nad poprzeczką zawieszoną wyżej od głowy zawodnika. * Skok o tyczce - bardziej wypasiona wersja skoku wzwyż. Nabiera się tam takiej wysokości, że dałoby się wskoczyć przez okno... na piętrze. * Skok w dal - celem tej dyscypliny jest przeskoczenie jak największej odległości. Aby ten cel osiągnąć należy się rozpędzić, odbić się z deski wykończonej drugą deską wysmarowaną plasteliną, przelecieć pewien odcinek przebierając w powietrzu nogami lub wykonując inne śmieszne ruchy, by na końcu wylądować w piaskownicy (nie, nie ma tam foremek, nie można stawiać babek z piasku i nie wpuszczają tam grzebiących przedszkolaków). W odróżnieniu od skoków narciarskich nie przyznaje się punktów za styl czy niesprzyjający wiatr. Same prawa fizyki również działają tu inaczej niż w skokach, bo tutaj skakanie z wiatrem jest korzystne. Brak punktów za styl skutkuje tym, że można z czystym sumieniem lądować na tyłek. * Trójskok - zasady podobne do skoku w dal, tylko odbicie następuje kawał drogi od piaskownicy, za to można po drodze jeszcze dwa razy dotknąć gruntu. Najzabawniej byłoby wtedy, gdyby trzecie odbicie wypadło już w piachu, albo gdyby zawodnik w ogóle tam nie doleciał. Rzuty * Rzut młotem - konkurencja polegająca na rzucaniu metalową kulą na drucie. To coś nosi nazwę młota, ale ciężko byłoby coś tym przybić. W Związku Radzieckim planowano rozgrywać także rzut sierpem, ale konkurencja się nie przyjęła. * Rzut dyskiem - rzut czymś podobnym do płyty kompaktowej, tylko kilkaset razy cięższym. Przed rzutem dyskobol przybiera charakterystyczną pozycję, którą od wieków uwiecznia się w rzeźbiarstwie. * Rzut oszczepem (według osób piszących hiperpoprawnie: ostrzepem) - najdalszy ze wszystkich rzutów. Rekord świata wynosi ponad sto metrów, jednak obecnie używa się innych oszczepów - obawiano się, że oszczep wyleci poza stadion i będzie trzeba bardzo daleko iść, żeby zmierzyć odległość. W skokach narciarskich ten problem rozwiązuje się poprzez skrócenie rozbiegu. * Pchnięcie kulą - najkrótszy ze wszystkich rzutów. Na tyle krótki, że do się go rozgrywać na hali i nawet nie ma słowa rzut w nazwie. Pozostałe * Chód na 20 km - trzeba jak najszybciej iść, ale nie można biec. Dyscyplina ta - choć na krótszych dystansach - jest intensywnie trenowana przez tłumy osób spieszących się do szkoły, pracy czy na autobus. * Chód na 50 km - zasady te same co na 20 km, tylko dystans dłuższy. Jest to jedyna konkurencja lekkoatletyczna, do której feministki się jeszcze nie dobrały - w imprezach rangi mistrzowskiej rywalizują tutaj tylko faceci, a kobiety nie mają nawet żadnego produktu zastępczego, dzięki czemu konkurencji męskich jest o jedną więcej. * Siedmiobój - konkurencja składająca się z siedmiu różnych dyscyplin. Przeznaczona tylko dla kobiet, bo faceci mają dziesięciobój. Na hali okrojona do pięcioboju. * Dziesięciobój - konkurencja składająca się z dziesięciu różnych dyscyplin (jakbyś się jeszcze nie domyślił). Przeznaczona tylko dla facetów, bo kobiety mają siedmiobój (zapewne kobiety nie dały by rady występować w trzech konkurencjach więcej, które przecież i tak uprawiają). Na hali dziesięciobój jest okrojony do siedmioboju (nie mylić z siedmiobojem kobiet na stadionie). Kategoria:Dyscypliny sportowe